The Soul of a Dragon
by DiamondAir
Summary: The killing curse backfired and sent Harry to Nirn. There he learns and becomes Dovahkiin. Now, pulled back to Earth, he must face family, school, again, he was ArchMage for Oblivion's sake, and yet another crazed evil guy who is out for his blood... or his soul... he didn't really care. Did the Aedra just love to laugh at him? Harry is not the BWL, nor a Horcrux.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Elder Scrolls series or Harry Potter.

 **The Soul of a Dragon**

 **Chapter 1**

 **To The Castle**

The sky was clear. A cold crisp blue that made him wish once again for wings. The wind was harsh though. It picked up all of the loose snow and flung the flakes at him, some of them flying through the eyeholes in his mask Morokei. His Arch-Mage robes were better at protecting him from the wind. Though some people had a hard time believing that an apparent fourteen year old was the Arch-Mage. They didn't believe that he was thirty three until they met some of the older members of the college. Tolfdir was a good friend going on fifteen years. The two of them together couldn't tell why he was ageing so slowly. It really brought the Thalmor after him.

There had already been a handful of attempts on his life solely based on that reason. Apparently they just couldn't stand that a breton could age slower than they could.

Adraxian picked up the pace as could started to build. He had just left Winterhold to head to his Tower of Bthalft having turned it into a workshop after he had gained the Aetherium Crown.

He was halfway between Winterhold and Windhelm when a large snowstorm started to grow. The clouds quickly covered the sky and the wind blew even fiercer.

Adraxian looked up into the sky. He weighed the chances of shouting 'Clear Skies' and discarded the idea, it would be better to just weather the storm. Especially as it would bring those Thalmor down on him. They seemed to have spies everywhere, and he wanted to travel in secret right now.

He continued on as the storm grew. Until he was struggling against the winds. "Damn it all." He cursed softly, it was too dangerous for him to speak louder than that, and drew a deep breathe. "Lok!..."

His breathe seized in his throat. And he coughed, trying to dislodge the lump of air in his throat. That was when he felt it. His body was fizzing out like a billion little bubbles were running up, down, left and right over, under and around his skin.

He lost his strength as whatever was happening pulled at him and he fell to the ground. He closed his eyes trying to wait it out as his right hand fumbled around in his robes for a cure disease.

Then, just as suddenly as the feeling had arrived it left. He took a deep breath as he explored his surrounding through sound. It sounded like he was in a large room from the whispers. Though there were too many voices to be able to place if the source was human or not. It was actually reminiscent to the whispers he always heard from the books in Apocrypha.

Apocrypha. Just the name was able to set his blood of fire and have ice run through his veins at the same time. He opened his eyes as the mixture of fear and excitement surfaced. It was always best to never blink in Apocrypha.

A stone room met his eyes and people, humans, all in clothes of red, blue and black met his eyes. He pulled himself to his feet. It was a little difficult as whatever had happened, probably a summoning, had robbed him of most of his strength.

"So, I am going to guess that you were the one to summon me?" Adraxian said softly, though his voice was any quieter, the old man that was approaching him. "What do you want me to do? I just want to leave, or kill you, either option will send me home."

Silence fell from every person. Adraxian noticed shock on most, anger on some, and disbelief on others. When no one spoke he spoke again. "Hello, anyone home? Barzul people, you summon the Dragonborn and are actually in awe when it actually works? What kind of troll shit is in your brains?"

That seemed to snap the old man out of whatever daze he was in. "If you would kindly refrain from that kind of language Mr. Potter, and if you will kindly go through that door at the back we will be happy to explain things to you." The old man gestured to a door behind a table at the, most likely, head of the room. Well damn, if that woman wasn't tall.

"Mr. Potter." The old man said when Adraxian didn't answer. "If you would." He gestured at the door again.

"You know, it's rude to talk to someone else when I am right here in front of you and already asked a question." Adraxian quipped. His gaze was drawn to a large golden goblet. "Is that the summoning artifact? It would have to be. The basis for the ritual." He looked at the stone floor around the overlarge goblet. "But where are your runic matrices? Your confinement circles? I could easily escape this place it I wanted to." He looked back up at the old man. The temptation to raise his voice, even a little bit, was almost too much.

"That's it though isn't it? You weren't expecting the ritual to work." That made sense. "You were teaching about summoning or something, but someone shot a spell at your summoning artifact and I arrived!" He wore a relieved smile. "That's a relief. I really didn't want to do what you wanted me to and I also didn't want to kill you. So with that I think that I'll be off."

Adraxian turned to leave. He might have babbled a bit too much but oh well. He did that at the college too. Most of it was muttering to himself. It organized his thoughts… and intimidated his opponents when he chattered like that. His more intellectual opponents at least. Gave them less time to come up with a response.

He left the large room and quickly walked out onto the very dark grounds. He quickly glanced up to see the moons and froze on the grass. A single moon hung in the sky with its left side just a bit darkened, giving it a lopsided appearance. It was further away than either Masser or Secunda, and didn't give near as much light as the two moons. It was half the size of Secunda, the smaller moon, though it seemed to have a lighter color surface.

He sprinted back into the large room where chatter had slowly started back up, but was silenced as he summoned a blade. He pointed the ghostly burning blue blade at the old man. "Where in Oblivion am I?" He snarled, it was only an iron control that kept his voice from rising as well. "This is not Keizaal."

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The old man said grandly.

Adraxian snorted. "Watch it old man. You are getting dangerously close to an insult by calling me a witch. I am Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold and the only thing that I have to do with witches are when I kill them and their Hagraven Matron."

The old man again looked shocked, and this time worried. "If you would please step through the side door we will be able to explain everything."

Adraxian took a moment to weigh his options. On the one hand he had no idea as to where he was, but this person had also come close to insulting him. He would be able to get information and, hopefully find, or make, an entrance to Oblivion.

It would be best to get information about this world. "Be fast." Adraxian said.

 **Hey everyone! This is my rewrite for my original Dragon Soul which I took down a couple days ago. If you are just going to harp on about how I shouldn't care what other's think because I took down my last one… I have one thing to say… LEAVE! I have more important things to do than listen to whiners and complainers. I probably shouldn't have noted them when I took my story down, but I was half asleep and very distracted when I wrote the close. And since I was taking it down I didn't really care about that notice. It was just there and full of mumbo jumbo to say "I AM TAKING THIS DOWN!"**

 **Okay, ranting done. Thank you for all those who liked my previous story. It was because the previous Soul of a Dragon was so popular that I decided to take it down and send it to the drawing board again.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Translations for the Thu'um are in parenthesis at the end of the paragraph's.

 **The Soul Of A Dragon**

 **Chapter 2**

 **First Meetings**

The side room was dark. A lone fire didn't provide enough light to see clearly by. Adraxian lifted a hand and shot a magelight up to the ceiling. It revealed a room with different trinkets and three people. One was a surly male imperial with a perpetual scowl on his face, another was a nord female who was an uncommon beauty, and the third was another imperial who looked very surprised.

Adraxian moved off to the side as a few moments later a bunch of adults flowed into the room.

"He's supposed to be dead!" A nord man growled.

"'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions!" The tall woman said forcefully.

"Funny, the only one who should be complaining is Mr. Potter, but I don't hear anything from him." A nord with rare black, if very greasy, hair sneered.

Every eye turned to Adraxian. "Oh, were you talking about me? If you would refer to me by my name it would be much appreciated. I am Adraxian."

"Adraxian what?" The old man asked.

"Just Adraxian." Adraxian smirked. "I have too many tittles as it is."

"He cannot compete." That same growling nord growled again. "He is not old enough."

"Compete in what?" Adraxian asked. "If someone would kindly explain what is going on."

"Your name came out of an ancient artifact called the Goblet of Fire. It places you in a magically binding competition." The old man said. "Your name came out of it."

"Then if you already knew my name why did you not call me by my name? It should have come out Adraxian Stormcrown, or Thane Adraxian, of even Adraxian, Slayer of the World Eater. Since it didn't, I just have to assume, thank the gods, that you have the wrong person." Adraxian smile in relief. "Now I can get home sooner."

"You have to compete lad." A grizzled man growled. "Either that or lose your magic."

"You got the Lady of Infinite Energies to agree to cut my connection to Aetherius if I didn't compete?" Adraxian asked incredulously. "What manner of undead did you have to sacrifice to get her to do that? Was it a Vampire Lord? A lich king? It doesn't look like you are skilled enough to get either of those actually."

"Watch it laddy." The man growled. "I have seen things that would scare you to death."

"Then it's a good thing I have already died once! Twice if you count the trip to Sovngaurde." Adraxian snapped back mindful to keep his voice soft. "If you are trying to intimidate me it won't work. I have seen and done things that you wouldn't believe." He swung the sword in front of the man's face as it vanished.

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself." Another man by the fire spoke up. "Here you go by the name of Harry Potter. Your name came out of the Goblet, you are bound to compete."

"Then let's get this over with." Adraxian said. "No promises about hanging around for the whole thing though. I need to get home, and my name is Adraxian."

"Very well then," said a man that looked like he was going to burst from excitement. Adraxian was slightly surprised that he had stayed silent this whole time. "The first task will take place on October 14th. It will be a challenge that will test your daring in the face of the unknown."

"Is that it?" Adraxian asked after a moment of silence. It seemed like the three teens were processing what was said. "Nothing else?"

"Scared?" The nord girl champion asked arrogantly.

"No, that's just the most useless thing I've ever heard." Adraxian replied. "It's a tournament. Why wouldn't it be dangerous? And if we knew what was going to happen it wouldn't be challenging. Likewise it is a test of our knowledge, to see how well we can prepare for an unknown challenge." Adraxian sighed. "Just my luck. Getting trapped by a bunch of idiots."

Adraxian spun around and headed for the door. "If you need me I'm going to set up my basecamp outside."

"We have enough rooms." The old man said.

Adraxian looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure that you do. But I am a dov. I love being under the open sky… that and it is wonderful weather outside."

The building was silent as he exited it. He turned to look at the stonework and saw the pillars and turrets. Okay, castle. It was a grand castle too. Larger, much larger, than any he had ever seen. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the single moon and growled under his breath at it.

Turning from the castle and sky he looked around the grounds. In the distance he saw the lights of a small village. He grabbed an area of grass next to the large lake and quickly pulled his bedroll out of his pocket space. Before he curled up in it he placed a bunch of low-powered runic traps around him. Fire, Frost, Shock, and Ash runes littered the ground around him. These ones were a special runes that he had developed to capture instead of kill. None of them were lethal, but all of them were painful. Even the ash runes which he had paired with destruction runes.

Dumbledore stared out his window. With the moonlight he could barely make out a single form on the castle grounds that was Harry Potter. Or Adraxian, as the boy liked to call himself. How was the boy alive, and was he really Harry Potter? Every spell he had tried when Voldemort was vanquished had returned reporting the death of Harry Potter. So if he was really Harry Potter, where had he been hiding? If the boy was not Harry Potter, who was he and how had he responded to the summoning of the Goblet?

He had expected Eric Potter's name to come out of the Goblet. After all the boy just couldn't catch a break. Every year had had some sort of adventure for the boy. True first year had been his fault in trying to lure any remnant of Voldemort in. But he honestly had the boy's best interests at heart. It may have started out of duty but he had genuinely grown to care for the Potter family. He had hated seeing the expression on Lily's face when he had told her that Eric had vanished into the Chamber of Secrets.

But now Harry had returned from Merlin knows where. There would be no telling what was going to happen. Especially since he had made a sword appear out of nowhere. Never mind how he would never raise his voice over soft-spoken and still be heard clearly!

The sun was staining half of the sky grey when Adraxian woke up. He stared at the grand castle in front of him in confusion before the events of the previous day came back. He was in a strange world. He had arrived here via summoning. Hogwash School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he thought the name was. He mentally cringed at the 'Witchcraft' part. Witches were only female and always were a coven that a Hagraven had gathered through enticements of power and beauty. The beauty part never worked out.

Adraxian set off a low-powered fireball and set every trap that he had laid off at once. He was safe in the center of the elemental explosion that he had created. Once he was done he left the charred circle and started for the large room he had arrived in. It was the best place to start gathering information.

There were very few people in the room. Some youths in black, red, or blue robes (the majority being black) and a couple of adults at the front table. One of them, he noticed, had vibrant red hair and was watching him very closely.

As was his wont each morning he sat down and grabbed whatever he could to eat, first making sure that he actually knew what it was. There were a wide variety of foods, from meat strips, patties, and tubes, to flat breadish looking circles, to eggs, to a wide variety of fruit. Adraxian grabbed a thing of eggs and pulled out a book.

This one was on the Oblivion Crisis. Telling the story of the Hero of Kvatch. A hero whose name had been lost forever into the annals of time. It was about a hero, who had been a thief by trade and imprisoned. The Emperor had given her a quest with his dying breath and she had performed it marvelously. She had vanished to the Shivering Isles and was never heard from again. Most importantly for him though, it might contain information about the mythical blade Dawnfang.

Adraxian looked up as someone approached. It was the old man from last night. He had never gotten a name he thought before discarding the thought. "Mr. Potter." The old man started.

"Hold it right there." Adraxian cut in. "I would be more than willing to talk to you just have to use my name. Otherwise I will gon wah tinvaak nunon ko faal thu'um." _(Dragon: begin to talk only in the voice)_

"What did you say?" The old man asked curiously.

"Precisely." Adraxian smiled. "So I believe that we can agree to the terms?"

"What are they?" The old man trying to clarify.

"Agree or not old man, it is of no consequence to me." Adraxian shrugged. "Though I might have to start bashing a few heads in if they continue to call me a potter I do not work with clay."

"Then what shall I call you?" The old man asked.

Adraxian mulled it over for a moment. "Does the word Stormcrown mean anything to you?" Adraxian watched the old man carefully for any glimmer of recognition. There was none. "Then you can call me Adraxian Stormcrown."

The old man seemed to mull this over for a moment. "Very well, Mr. Stormcrown, I believe that we can sort out what is going to happen later on today. Perhaps around lunch time?"

Adraxian mulled it over. "Sure why not?" He said. "I've never actually traveled to another world before. This is a magic school you said? Perhaps I could attend a few classes so that I could see what the difference is compared to my home. At least before I gain the materials I need to open an Oblivion Gate or find a Black Book. Whichever happens first."

The old man seemed to think for a moment. "I believe that we can accommodate you." He replied. "I will see you at noon." The old man walked up to the front table… it was probably the teachers table, because all of the adults sat there.

Adraxian turned back to the book and was again interrupted as an imperial boy with slick blonde hair stepped up. "You need to move." He said.

Adraxian looked up to study the boy on the other side of the table. He was about medium height and no muscle. The two on his sides looked to be mostly muscle but seemed to be missing that gleam of intelligence. "And you are?" He asked.

"I am Draco Malfoy." Was the reply. "These are Crabbe and Goyle. As I said, you are sitting at the wrong table."

"How so?" Adraxian asked curious. Maybe he would learn a bit about this world's social structure.

"This is the Slytherin Table." He said as if that explained everything, which in his mind it probably did. To Adraxian it was just a bunch of meaningless sounds.

"And that means what?" Adraxian prodded.

"Only Slytherins get to sit here." Came the immediate response. Strict rules? Or maybe conditioning. "You are a Potter, you haven't even been sorted, you can't sit here."

Adraxian leaned across the table. "Let me fill you in on a little secret." The boy, Draco, didn't seemed inclined to comply but that didn't deter Adraxian at all. "I don't give a damn about where you think I should sit. Zu'u gir wah niid gein. I listen to no one. Now, if you have stopped being a bother, go away Thalmor. I have better things to do, like finish eating." Thalmor might not exist here but the boy deserved the insult. He was acting just like those high and mighty Altmer. _(Dragon: I listen to no one)_

The boy's face glowed red with fury and he seemed to reach into his robe pocket to grab something. Adraxian soon found himself at the end of a stick that was pointed directly at his nose. "You filthy blood traitor." The Draco growled. "Depulso!"

Adraxian felt something grab him and throw him backwards. He slammed against the wall and slid to the floor. Quickly he rose back to his feet. "That was very _very_ foolish." Adraxian said calmly as he moved forward. His right hand lit up in an orange red flicker of light and Draco found himself being pulled through the air and over the table to hang in front of Adraxdian. His face went white. "I will overlook that attack this time because you are a child, but if you ever attack me again I will do something worse than this."

Adraxian turned and faced the wall behind him so that the boy's back was to the wall now. And released his telekinesis spell. The boy slammed into the wall. As he slid down it the two brutes attacked.

They seemed to have forgotten about the table in front of them though because each of them got caught by the bench on their side and did spectacular face plants onto the table.

Adraxian proceeded to ignore those two and knelt by Draco to talk to him. "Mistake number one, never attack me, I have no qualms about killing you. Mistake number two, never attack me, I will injure you next time. Mistake number three, never attack me, you will not live to regret it. Please nod if at least one of those three will not be repeated." Draco whimpered. "You a nothing but aan sahlo, a weakling trying to make noise so that people will listen to him. Do not mistake me as someone who will simply rollover just because you wish it to be so."

Adraxian got up and grabbed his goblet of water. After taking a final swallow he upended the goblet over the boy. There was a large splash as the water connected with Draco's head. "Water for the milk-drinker." Adraxian said and turned around to walk away.

Not a one of the teachers table did anything, and that Adraxian found to be stupid. NO teacher and arrived to stop the not-even-brawl. A stern female imperial, a very short old imperial, a breton female with flaming red hair, and chubbier breton female.

It made him wish for his beloved College back.

 **In the next chapter will be the actual classes and even an incident with the Potter's. A warning now, this is a story where the Potter's survived Halloween night and has a twin. The differences end there. Harry/Adraxian is not the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort wants power and so he got the more powerful Potter. That will be explained later, probably towards the end (of fourth year at least, don't know how long this story will go on.). What is stronger than a child of a Divine with strong natural inclinations for power a domination?**

 **If anyone has ideas on how the theory will be discussed in classes, I always have a hard time with that, so ideas will be appreciated.**

 **I have also had a lot of people asking about my previous story so I will be posting it this week as an incomplete oneshot.**

 **DiamondAir**


	3. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Elder Scrolls series or Harry Potter.

All dovahzul translations are listed at the end of their respective paragraphs.

 **The Soul of a Dragon**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Classes-**

Adraxian smiled as he walked through the corridors. It was nice to be able to explore again. Between being a Thane and routing out bandits, being stuck in endless meetings with other school envoys as the Archmage of the College, Dawnguard, and, relatively recently, joining a very grudging Companions. Maybe he should quit the Companions, and the Dawnguard… not a chance.

The castle was large. Very, extremely, large. The size was vaguely reminiscent of Nchardak. At least size-wise. How many people could live here full time? Most of the rooms he entered were covered in dust showing that very few of the residents of the castle used the building.

There was a loud bell ringing for a moments, but after that nothing happened. Adraxian shrugged and continued wandering. He paused when he heard a lot of talking and started off in that direction.

"By Akatosh!" He breathed as he arrived at a large room type deal. Crisscrossing the, well, it was actually like an empty tower inside the castle, were staircases. Moving staircases. And he was facing a shear drop. Adraxian caught two redheaded imperials laughing. Both of them were facing him so he could assume that they were laughing that there was no staircase at this entrance.

Adraxian smiled at the two as he immediately took another step into the stairwell. It felt so good to feel the wind rush past him he closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them when he heard the screams. He looked around to see people staring and pointing at him as he fell past.

"FEIM!" Adraxian shouted as he reached the ground. He felt his body fall apart as he approached, and then proceeded to slam into the ground… with no sound whatsoever. Adraxian looked up as his body reassembled and smiled. Students on almost every staircase were looking over the railings at him.

Adraxian disregarded them and turned towards the main hall where he could grab his lunch. There he chose to ignore the table with the blonde boy at it and instead sat at the table opposite it. As much as he loved fighting, he preferred to let actions speak louder than words, he would much rather just punch the kid he had had words with in the face. Much as using his telekinesis spell was fun.

His meal was interrupted by two red headed imperials. "Awesome show there mate." One said.

"Simply marvelous." The other said.

"And because of that…"

"We were wondering…"

"Just how you accomplished…"

"Such a feet as throwing…"

"That brat Malfoy…"

"Into the wall."

Adraxian smiled and opened his mouth to respond when someone interrupted. "He shouldn't have done that anyways." Adraxian turned his head and saw a breton girl with bushy brown hair glaring at them.

"If the firok wanted to try some sort of suleyk kiird. Then all the more for him. But if he want to try it on me, on me of the dov, he has another thing coming. I only respect those who also respect others." Adraxian said. With that he turned back to his food and ignored the outraged gasp the girl released. (Dragon: _Firok:Bastard Suleyk Kiird:Power Play)_

"Now you've done it." A boy with brown hair muttered.

Adraxian looked at him and saw that his gaze was locked on the girl. Adraxian looked over and saw her swelling with indignation. Adraxian raised an eyebrow at the useless action. "I'll have you know that…"

Adraxian cut her off as he raised a hand and shot a modified Ash Shell at her. Instantly and without even a whisper she froze and was covered in a thin layer on grey-tan ash. The two redheaded imperials behind me jumped as the spell landed.

Adraxian ignored it all and turned to eat again. He moved to the side as a fist, aimed for the back of his head, landed on his plate. Adraxian turned around to see a third red haired imperial, slightly shorter and stockier than the twins, though obviously related to them, pulling his fist back.

"You bastard!" The kid yelled. "You killed her!"

The kid wound up to lash out again, but Adraxian sighed and caught the fist mid-flight, stopping it cold. "What kind of troll shit are you?" Adraxian asked standing up, but not releasing his grip. "Any idiot knows that it is unwise to lash out instantly. If I had wanted to kill her then there would have been blood running across the floor already. But, since you are so concerned about her…" Adraian adjusted his grip and began to pivot. "Check on her yourself."

He threw the boy across the table and into the girl breaking the spell. Both fell to the ground with yelps of surprise. Adraxian felt an eyebrow twitch as he raised a hand again. The girl scrambled backwards. Adraxian however grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm sorry that I did that. I am just really antsy, and being kidnapped doesn't help." He vaulted over the table both teens tried to scramble away from him but just ended up tripping over the other.

Adraxian grabbed a hand from each of them and pulled them up. Once they had their feet under them he released their hands, but not before sending a pulse of healing magic into them. "Once again I am sorry for frightening you." He turned to the table and grabbed an apple, before leaving the hall.

Adraxian once again found himself wandering the halls of the castle. Though this part of the building looked more used than the previous part. It wasn't too long after those blasted loud bells rang across the grounds that he heard voices coming from one of the rooms to his right.

Adraxian swung the door open to see kids filling a classroom with a stern brown-haired breton in front of them. "Finally people!" Adraxian said with a wide smile. "This is some castle that you have. Did you know that only a quarter of it is in use? That and while I have an internal compass, I am not used to this place so I got lost a few times. I mean, I had to take a dive through your staircase tower just to catch lunch."

The womans' mouth thinned into a very small line. "Mr. Potter, where have you been?"

"Nine and Seventeen!" Adraxian swore. "It is Stormcrown! Strundu'ul! Because the next person to call me a potter will find themselves with an oneway ticket to Oblivion!" Adraxian took a calming breathe. "Now I am going to ask again, in a different way. Where in this Stendarr forsaken castle am I?"

Silence was the only thing to answer him. Adraxian waited for a moment and all that happened was the woman waved a stick and something silver shot out of it. "Now Mr. Pott… Stormcrown. If you will please just grab a seat in the back of the class The Headmaster will be here shortly." She proceeded to turn back to the class and ignored him.

Adraxian's eye twitched then widened as she changed a turtle into a small pillow. He instantly had a hand raised with a burnt-orange aura around it and the turtle-pillow came flying through the air to him. He ran his hands over it as the teacher turned a very threatening glare to him.

"Fascinating." Adraxian said. He held out the turtle-pillow. "This is an amazing application of illusion magic. You are casting a spell, very badly but a spell nonetheless, and convincing mundus that it is not a turtle but a pillow." He turned to the teacher. "Why did you use the stick to cast the spell? If you had just cast the spell normally I wouldn't be able to break it so easily." He held out the turtle-pillow and ran a tiny trickle of magick into the object, breaking the spell.

Adraxian ran his other hand over the shell of the turtle as it waved its legs in futility to walk. Just the tiniest amount of magic and the spell snapped. "You see? I snapped it like that. Just a tiny bit of magic. Now if you would get rid of those sticks or just channel magic directly, it would have been that much harder to break."

The woman looked like she wanted to strangle him… for answers or for disrupting class he didn't know. He didn't get to find out wither as, when she was about to respond, the door opened and the old man from yesterday stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I've been looking for you all day. Perhaps we could have a meeting in my office to discuss somethings concerning the circumstances of your arrival." The old man said.

"Sure, I would like to compare notes." Adraxian nodded. "Maybe I can get something else to get home, because I currently don't like my options." Adraxian stepped around the man and the old man allowed the door to shut.

After they had walked a small distance Adraxian spoke up. "So, old man, exactly how long has this castle been around?"

"Oh, Hogwarts is old. We don't have consistent records from back then but scholars have estimated it to be around 1000 years." The old man said with a sigh.

"That is quite old for a building." Adraxian said. "I've been in older though. Mzulft is one of the oldest, along with all of the other Dwemer ruins."

They paused next to a small gargoyle. "Sugar Quills." The old man said. The mini gargoyle jumped aside and revealed a constantly revolving staircase.

Adraxian raised an eyebrow. "Do you people make it a habit to employ deadly creatures as guards?"

The old man gave Adraxian a confused look. Adraxian rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. "The gargoyle." He said, pronunciating as clearly as he could. "How many do you have to feed it to keep it docile like that? I mean I know that they can encase themselves in a stone shell to appear lifeless. But that can't last forever."

"That statue is no more then that, a statue." The old man said as he opened the door to an office.

Adraxian took in the room. There were glittering contraptions that moved, whirled, and warbled on desks around on the side of the room towards them. On the walls were bookshelves filled with what were obviously so arcane that only a true master could even begin to understand them. There was a large wooden desk with two people and a bird near it. Behind the desk was an ornate chair and a door that obviously entered to the old man's living quarters.

The other two people in the room both looked over as the door opened. One was a female imperial with vivid red hair and green-green eyes. The other was a male breton with black hair and hazel eyes.

However, all of this was noted secondly compared to the bird. That gods forsaken bird! Odahviing, Durnheviir, and Paarthurnax all spoke of that race with contempt and disgust. Like the Dov were the children of Akatosh, Phoenix's were children of Stendarr. And complete and utter cowards. These birds had a mastery over flame, the ultimate healing tears, teleportation, and the ability to carry a dead dragon skeleton the size of Breezehome, his house in Whiterun. Yet despite all of this when Alduin reigned they were rarely seen and vanished as soon as they saw anyone, but, and historians argued whether this was worse or not, back during the first war with Alduin, not even a day had passed after the mortals had gained their allegiance, and the birds had fled. They were never seen in Tamriel again.

"Phoenix!" Adraxian snarled. Before anyone could say or do anything he had a hand around the bird neck. "What are you doing here bird? Why did you abandon the fight against my brothers? The fight that threw off the Tyrany? Did you judge it hopeless? Were you scared? If you had been there maybe he would have been defeated then! Coward! Why did you flee? FAHRAAL ZEY!" ( _Dragon: ANSWER ME!_ )

The bird let out a strangled squawk just as a loud bang echoed through the room. Adraxian found himself thrown back from the bird.

"Why did you attack my Phoenix?" The old man asked pointing a stick at Adraxian.

"Because he and all of his kind are cowards. Ages ago three mortals were able to unite almost all others under them. The Phoenixes," He spat the word. "Pledged their help in overthrowing the Tyrany of Alduin. The day came and the three stood at the top of the Throat of the World. The birds were nowhere." He turned his glare at the bird his Dovah Soul tried to break free to devour the pathetic bird. "So you tell me why I should extract vengeance when their cowardice almost ended the world?"

There was silence as the bird flapped its way over to Dumbledore. It settled there on his shoulder settling it for Adraxian.

"So long as you and that bird are allies, I have no more to say to you." Adraxian turned to walk out. The door swung shut and squelched.

"I am afraid that I cannot let you leave until we have actually had a talk." The old man said with an edge to his voice. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school, these are Lily and James Potter, your parents."

"Open the door old man." Adraxian growled at Albus. "Or you will find yourself with a much larger window. If you want to talk you can send your bird away."

"Fawkes stays." Albus said.

Adraxian turned to the window. "Then I bid you all farewell." He took a deep breath. "FUS RO DAH!" With a pale blue wave the window, wall, bookshelves, and the single tableful of ornaments exploded outwards.

Adraxian jumped out of the new open-aired balcony. Albus, Lily, and James all rushed to the new exit and looked over the side. There was another rumble as the rubble landed sending up a cloud of dirt and grass. Lily's eyes filled with tears as the dust quickly settled and Adraxian was nowhere to be seen.

 **Hey everyone! Well, there you have it. Adraxian is dead. Not.**

 **Sorry for the long absence. I swear, whenever I sat down to work on this chapter I got called away to do something else. And then I had work and school. I am so sorry that it took so long.**

 **Also, sorry there was no real meeting between Adraxian, Lily, and James. I am really hoping that it pans out next chapter. Oh yeah, and Adraxian has a twin named Eric who is actually the Boy-Who-Lived.**

 **I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming.**

 **DiamondAir**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Elder Scrolls series or Harry Potter.

All dovahzul translations are listed at the end of their respective paragraphs.

 **The Soul of a Dragon**

 **Chapter 4**

Eric Potter was having a nice day so far. Excitement was running high in Hogwarts as that evening drew closer. Eric was so hoping for just a normal quiet school year. This year proved to not be that year as the Tri-Wizard Tournament was happening, but maybe, just maybe, he would be watching instead of competing.

The Great Hall was silent as everyone gathered to hear who had been announced as Champions. The lights in the Great Hall dimmed as Albus Dumbledore stood up. "It looks like our Goblet is now ready to make a selection. When your name is called please go through the door behind us on the left."

The Goblet of Fire lit up in red flames instead of its traditional blue and a tongue of fire flew out with a piece of parchment on the end. Dumbledore reached up and caught it. "Our Champion from Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour!"

Eric watched as the girl with long blonde hair got up and walked through the back door.

"Look at them, they're all upset." Hermione said. Eric looked back at the Beauxbatons group and many of them were crying. His attention was called back up to the Goblet as it once again turned red and another piece of parchment was born out on a tongue of fire.

"Our Champion for Durmstrang is… Vicktor Krum!"

Krum got up and started to leave to a large round of applause. "Vell done Vicktor!" Karkaroff could be heard shouting.

Finally the cheers calmed down as Krum exited the hall. And every eye turned expectantly to the Goblet. In reply it turned red once more and Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment. "Our Champion from Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric once again got up to loud cheers and applause, Hufflepuff being the loudest.

"Excellent! We now have our three Champions!" Dumbledore paused as everyone cheered. Then every cheer was cut off as the goblet turned red once again.

Eric felt ice grip his lungs as he struggled to breathe. Dumbledore caught the proffered parchment and paled drastically. "Harry… Potter." Almost in unison every pair of eyes turned to Eric. They quickly left as a loud clang sounded and an orb of purple and black fire bloomed into existence.

It slowly faded as a boy wearing blue fur robes was revealed lying on the ground. He quickly got up and looked around. Or that was what Eric assumed as his face was covered in a mask of some Bluish colored steel. Just looking at that mask, Eric felt a small trill of fear worm its way through him from the sheer power he could feel flowing from it.

"So, I am going to guess that you were the one to summon me?" The boy spoke quietly, almost too quietly to hear. Actually by all right's it shouldn't have been heard from where Eric was sitting, but each word was filled with some kind of power that made it flow through the room. A couple of the goblets actually trembled. "What do you want me to do? I just want to leave, or kill you, either option will send me home."

Silence fell at that pronouncement; that a boy who appeared to be no more than fourteen could talk about killing so easily. "Hello, anyone home? Barzul people, you summon the Dragonborn and are actually in awe when it actually works? What kind of troll shit is in your brains?" Eric was starting to get unnerved by the boy's voice. Harry, a part of his mind tried to supply.

Dumbledore seemed to snap from whatever daze he was in. "If you would kindly refrain from that kind of language Mr. Potter, and if you will kindly go through that door at the back we will be happy to explain things to you." Dumbledore gestured to the door that the other champions had gone through.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore prodded when the boy didn't respond. "If you would..." He gestured at the door again.

"You know, it's rude to talk to someone else when I am right here in front of you and already asked a question." He turned to the Goblet of Fire. "Is that the summoning artifact? It would have to be. The basis for the ritual. But where are your runic matrices? Your confinement circles? I could easily escape this place it I wanted to." He looked back at Dumbledore.

"That's it though isn't it? You weren't expecting the ritual to work. You were teaching about summoning or something, but someone shot a spell at your summoning artifact and I arrived! That's a relief. I really didn't want to do what you wanted me to and I also didn't want to kill you. So with that I think that I'll be off."

The boy exited the Great Hall and instantly people started to whisper. "Eric, I thought that your brother had died?" Hermione said.

"He did." Eric replied. "Mum and Dad said that he did. Why would they have reason to lie?" That is what had him really confused. They had never been able to disguise their sorrow over his death.

The doors to the Great Hall flew open again. "Where in Oblivion am I? This is not Keizaal." The trembling worsened.

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said grandly.

Harry snorted. "Watch it old man. You are getting dangerously close to an insult by calling me a witch. I am Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold and the only thing that I have to do with witches are when I kill them and their Hagraven Matron."

Dumbledore looked shocked, and this time worried. "If you would please step through the side door we will be able to explain everything."

"Be fast." Harry said and he disappeared through the back door.

Eric was walking around outside during his free period when he next met Harry. There was a loud crash. Eric looked up and quickly ran to the side as large rocks and rubble fell to the ground.

As the dust settled, Eric heard a cough. "Well damn, that wasn't one of my better exits. Though I am sure that it will leave a strong mark on them." Eric could hear the smirk in that soft voice.

Out of the dust climbed one blue robed figure. Harry seemed to have spotted him. "What are you doing here?" Even with no plates around to shake he could still feel the power of the voice.

Eric's mind was short circuited. He looked up and saw a gaping hole in the castle wall. He looked back at Harry and back up at the wall.

Harry seemed to follow his gaze. "Wow! That stone is tougher than it looks." He said in awe He turned back to Eric. "Hi, my name in Adraxian."

"Eric." Eric said without thinking. "Wait a minute, isn't your name Harry?"

"Akatosh, not another one." Adraxian/Harry cursed. "I am Adraxian, Archmage of the College of Winterhold."

"Okay, okay," Eric held his hands up. "I'll call you Adraxian then. If you don't mind me asking, why are you always wearing that mask?"

"Mask?" Adraxian asked. "Oh, this is Morokei. I got it off an old Dragon Priest."

"Why do you wear it? Was the Dragon Priest important to you?" Eric asked.

A hand flew to the mouth of the mask and Adraxian's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. "Oh, it's no friend at all. That skeleton tried to kill me so I killed it. The dead should stay dead."

Eric had nothing to say to that. What was there to say to that? He decided to change the subject. "Can see your face, I want to see why everyone is calling you my twin."

There was silence on Adraxian's end for a moment. Adraxian studied the boy. It was so strange to see a boy that looked so similar to him that was in all actuality half his age. "I see no harm in it." Adraxian reached up and slid off the red and bonze hood. It was easy to remove the mask itself, it stayed on mostly from will and spells.

Eric's eyes widened. Adraxian's eyes were a green much more vivid than his own and his mothers' though they still held the same shape. The shape of his head was that of his fathers' as well as the black hair. Hair which fell down to his shoulders and was held back with a leather tie.

It was like looking at himself at thirty adjusted to fit a teenagers face. "How old are you?" Eric blurted before slapping his hands to his mouth.

Adraxian laughed. His laugh was louder than talking normally, strong enough to shake the ground. To Eric's relief he didn't laugh long. "You act like I am some court lady from the Imperial City who is touchy about her age." Adraxian grinned a wide grin that belied his vocal tone. "I have been cursed or blessed, depending on your point of view, to physically age at half of my age. I am 32 years of age."

Eric gained a poleaxed expression. How?! How was that possible! They were twins! He should be fourteen not thirty!

Adraxian heaved a hopeless sigh. "Yeah, yeah I don't get it either. It is actually how I got interested in magic in the first place. Mom and Dad took me to the College of Winterhold. They couldn't afford for us to go to the Imperial City, to see the mage center. I am actually glad that they didn't. The city fell during the White-Gold Concordant. Anyways, the mages at the college couldn't understand it either. The only one who could vanished after some Elder Scroll whispers."

All Eric caught was 'magic' and 'unable.' "So they were unable to identify it?" He asked.

"Nope." Adraxian smiled as he placed the mask back on and lifted the hood back up. "Anyways, who are you supposed to be?"

"Eric Potter." Eric said thankful that the conversation was flowing back onto stable ground. "My -our- parents are Lily and James Potter."

"My parents were no Lily and James Potter." Adraxian's face hardened. "My mother was a breton named Evelausa Gaering of Kynesgrove, my father was a nord named Skorm Ice-Fist of Solitude. They are the two I recognize as parents. Not yours."

Eric held up his hands. "No need to get all defensive." He defended himself. "That's just what all of the adults are saying."

Adraxian snorted. The ground shook. "They may say what they like. Doesn't make it true."

"Time will tell if they will back off." Eric shrugged. "Why does the ground always shake when you talk? And why do you talk so softly?"

Adraxian gave a dry chuckle. "You just answered your own question. I talk softly because my voice is so powerful that if I talk any louder you would be shaken apart. My voice is the focus of my soul. Like Alduin, only he didn't try to control his volume. He was powerful and made sure all knew it."

The cloudless sky darkened momentarily as Adraxian spoke the name Alduin. Eric was about to open his mouth to ask who Alduin was when Ron and Hermione came around the corner.

Adraxian sighed as he saw the bushy-haired breton and the red haired imperial from that noon appear around the corner. A small part of him was grateful for the interruption, and another part of him was disappointed. Despite his inadequacies Eric Potter could turn out to be an interesting conversationalist. And he seemed more observant than most.

"YOU!" The red one shouted and came stomping over.

"Ron, calm down." Eric said. Ron ignored him.

"You have some nerve casting that spell at Hermione." Ron growled from where Eric was holding him back.

Adraxian snorted. "I have no time for a child's sanctimonious prattle." Adraxian shrugged. "No, until she learns that the universe is not all about rules that must be followed. I will cast spells on any who get in my way." He turned to Hermione. "Try that again and next time I will maim you, not just encase you in an ash shell."

Ron's face was turning red, so was Hermione's. "W- Without rules is anarchy!" She cried her voice rising drastically. "Society cannot exist without rules."

Adraxian stared at Hermione. Then laughed. It wasn't the warm laughter Eric had heard earlier. This one was cold, dark and twisted. The ground shook with vigor. "Rules are there to protect. Rules are there to keep us safe." He said in a sing-song voice. His voice turned deeper than normal while talking in a louder voice while it was still soft. Eric, Ron, and Hermione had trouble keeping their balance.

"I could care less for the rules of society. I respect those that I find worthy. Unless they can pass that test, they mean nothing to me. Society is of no interest to me, I care only about how to break the laws of Mundus."

Adraxian had to hand it to Hermione. She was brave when she opened her mouth to speak despite her white face. "Is that really how you were raised?"

Adraxian's face shut down. He growled at a normal tone of voice, but keeping a tight rein on his Voice... the graound still shook violently. "My parents were killed by Talmor bastards for trying to give their son an elves immortality. Their attitude was the same as that blonde bastards. I do NOT respect those with that attitude and they get a direct dose of their own attitude. They will be treated as a skeever, fit only to be slaughtered. They are the reason I hate society. Currently the only Jarls with my respect is High Queen Elisif and Jarl Balgruuf"

Adraxian turned to stalk away before looking over his shoulder. "Eric Potter, I quite hope to see you again. You have quite the intelligence with you. You should use it."

As Adraxian turned the corner and was out of view the attack came. Adraxian released a small smile. So this was the angle now. One failed meeting and it was now to be a prisoner.

Unfamiliar spells, streams of light, flew at him as he wove around and through them. Much less dangerous than dodging fire, ice, and lightning.

Adraxian released a low-powered fireball at the attacker's feet. The invisible assailant was thrown off balance and revealed to be the scarred man as he landed next to the wall.

"You were better off revealing yourself instantly." Adraxian said calmly as the man got up. The man just growled and released another onslaught of spells.

Adraxian held both hands out and dual cast a standard Greater Ward. While the ward was holding Adraxian gave the magic a twist to attempt to identify spells. All he could tell from the magic was that all spells were meant to bind and incapacitate. They wanted him alive and unharmed. Too bad for them he had no such compunctions… then again the best way for him to identify this magic was to learn about it. This was a school right? They also seemed to want to keep him here.

Adraxian quickly put a stranglehold on his magic. His ward stated to putter. The attacker's spells also started to increase. Best way to learn the magic would be as a student. If things went like they did at his College, he would be the head of the school within a few short years.

With that in mind he let his ward die just as a beam of red light caught him in the chest. He felt himself go flying as his vision went dark.

Adraxian let himself groan as he slowly woke up. Opening his eye he noticed that his mask was on the desk. It was filled with his necklaces and rings. Oh, and he was on a chair with his hands cuffed behind the back. There were also full-grown adults in the room. The disfigured guy, Albus, James, Lily, the man with oily black hair, and a woman with a stern expression.

He currently sat in the office where he had recently escaped, the wall was repaired. "Akatosh, you had to have kept me out for over a week to repair that damage." He said.

"It was a simple reparo spell." Albus said. Adraxian took note of all of the teachers around him. None appeared to have any battle experience except for the one with the scared face, wooden leg, and wild eye, the one who had attacked him. It would be easy to take them out. "So why did Fawkes respond badly to you?"

Adraxian gave a dry laugh. "That useless heap of feathers is the spawn of Stendarr, Aedra of Mercy, Charity, Well-Earned Luck, and Justice. I am Dov in all but form. We Dov respect power, and the birds were nothing but cowards during the First Fall. I am as much the child of Bormah as the Firstborn was."

"Who is this Bormah?" Lily asked.

"Bormah is father in Dovahzul." Adraxian replied. "I am the last." Adraxian sighed. "Anyways, now that I have answered your question can I go now?" Just because he had surrendered in the fight didn't mean that he would let them walk all over him.

An imperial with greasy black shoulder length hair spoke. "You will do as we say brat."

That more than anything got a chuckle out of Adraxian. "The last one to call me a brat found his blood staining my blade. He died with such a look of surprise on his golden face. Like a cow had just decided to get up on its hind legs and dance. That Altmer underestimated me too." Adraxian sat up straight, or at least as straight as he could with being tied to a chair. "Feim."

As he became ethereal all of the ropes and the handcuffs fell off. Adraxian rubbed his right shoulder while working that arm to loosen it up. He leaned back over the chair to grab the cuffs. "Interesting cuffs." He said inspecting them. "Meant to contain magic, but not I think souls. I think that I'll keep these." He slipped them into a magicka pocket.

"I am going to have to ask you to return those." Albus said standing from his chair slightly.

"Sure I will." Adraxian smiled. "Right after I have had the chance to study them. Now you brought me here what do you want?"

James took charge. "We wanted to get to know you."

Adraxian raised one eyebrow. "And you thought attacking me and tying me up was the best option? Couldn't you have just asked?"

"We did ask. You blew out the wall." Lily said.

"No, Albus asked. You just stood there. If you want to talk you can just ask." Adraxian approached the table. "You even removed my items. That is the easiest way to get onto my hit list."

"Wait, please." Lily called as he placed his hand on the door knob. "Just let us talk. Please."

Adraxian turned around and saw her desperate face. He sighed inwardly. There were sometimes he couldn't help helping people. This one appeared to be one of them. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"First of all, where have you been for the past fourteen years?" James asked quickly.

"It was a mistake letting him up." The scared guy muttered.

"It was a mistake letting you continue to talk." Adraxian snapped back. "Yet the person slated to do that failed. The world is full of disappointments. As to where I've been. My home is Skyrim. The Fatherland."

Albus seemed to ponder this. "And where is Skyrim?"

"It is one of the countries of Tamriel. Of Mundus." Adraxian replied easily. "If you would be so kind as to tell me where I am?"

"You are in England." The stern woman said. "In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Adraxian snorted. "Witches. Again with the witches. I have had my fill of them."

"Oh? And what do you call your female magic users?" Lily asked.

Adraxian looked at her like she was an idiot. "We call them mages of course. The witches are those who follow hagravens. They always try to kill me."

Silence met that statement. It seemed like no one knew how to respond.

"So, now that we have talked, can I go now? To be perfectly candid, I will be willing to talk more if you had just asked. Nothing is really stopping me from blowing out the wall again." Adraxian asked.

Albus sighed in disappointment… like he was dealing with an unruly child. "If you are so eager to go, we just have one more thing to discuss. Your attendance here at Hogwarts."

"Why?" Adraxian said. "Why should I join this school? As you could tell I can already perform magic. What is so great about here that I must become a student?"

"NO!" The greasy haired man shouted. "Albus, I refuse to have another Potter-spawn in my classroom."

"You do not get to decide what I do." Adraxian sneered. "Run along little minion."

The man's eye's widened as he reached a hand into his robes. "Severus!" The stern woman shouted. "The man paused as he slowly removed his hand.

"Good little puppy." Adraxian mocked. "Listen to your master."

"Albus, you can't be serious…" Severus implored.

"Minerva, could you please take Mr. Po…" Adraxian coughed pointedly. "Stormcrown and set him up with a schedule?"

"Albus," Minerva asked. "Do you really think this is wise?"

Adraxian's estimation of the man rose a little with his next words. "I don't know Minerva, The best we can do is try, at least if you are willing to try?" He directed this last past at Adraxian.

"Finally!" Adraxian exclaimed. "It took you too long to try and finish a meeting while being diplomatic. I would be more than willing to accept, so long as no one even tries to call me 'Harry Potter.' I am Adraxian Stormcrown of Skyrim."

 **Okay, there's this chapter. It was one of my easiest to write and still made me do multiple drafts to make sure that I had everything in it.**

 **The next chapter will be coming out a bit slower because I have had multiple requests to give my other stories a jumpstart as well. This one will be my main story, but the others will be getting a redraft and kick-started.**

 **Next chapter I have plans for the classes Adraxian will be taking. Any ideas are appreciated, because all that I have right now in my head are the scenes for the tasks on replay over and over again with multiple outcomes.**

 **I am thinking about building a bridge between Adraxian and Eric, and eventually having that build over the gap between Hermione and Ron as well.**

 **And, finally, I have giving the previous chapters an update.**

 **DiamondAir**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Elder Scrolls series or Harry Potter.**

 **All dovahzul translations are listed at the end of their respective paragraphs.**

 **The Soul of a Dragon**

 **Chapter 5**

Adraxian held back a yawn and a small chuckle. If only High Queen Elsif could see him now. That previous meeting was a joke. Though that badly injured man was someone to be wary of. Another soldier that. Couldn't have been very good if he had gotten that injured.

He was walking down a long alley with Lily and James. These were the two people who claimed to be his birth parents. Adraxian snorted drawing glances from the two. He didn't see it at all. These people were nothing like him.

They approached a large granite building. Just outside the front doors stood the words:

Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Adraxian smirked at the poem. He had to admit that is was a good one to discourage thieves. But for him, it was but a challenge. He closed his hands into fists to keep from grabbing things. Another time. He told himself thinking of all the riches that were waiting for him in the vaults below.

"Excuse me, could we get someone to take us to our vaults?" James asked a creature.

"Wait your turn wizard." The thing growled out.

"Then maybe you can answer me while we wait." Adraxian spoke up. "Just what in oblivion are you?"

"I am a goblin." The creature looked offended. "Watch your tongue wizard."

Adraxian scowled. "Call me a wizard again and you will find yourself short a ceiling."

"You dare to make threats in our halls?" The goblin yelled indignant, drawing the eye of every human and goblin in the room. Many of the goblins drew swords and held them at the ready.

"Threat? No, I make a promise." Adraxian said. "I could really care less about what you want to do, go right on ahead, but never, ever call me aan oraak seyl, a stick waver. I am a mage."

There was a tense silence for a moment, then all of the swords were slowly lowered and slid back into place. Adraxian smiled. "Good choice. Now, I believe that the two accompanying me had business to do?" He turned his head slightly and looked at James and Lily. Both had similar expressions of shock on their face mouths half open in shock.

"You won't be accompanying them, beast." The goblin growled.

Adraxian raised an eyebrow. "Beast am I?" He challenged. "No, I'm not. If you really wish to, activate those anti-magic wards you have. Three words and I'll blast those front doors of your off their hinges."

"You would be dead before you tried." The goblin snapped.

"Which is faster your hand of my tongue?" The whole building shook as Adraxian challenged. The hall continued to shake as Adraxian growled, a low guttural sound that spoke not of rage, challenge, nor fury, but of domination. A will to conquer being held tightly back.

The goblins eyes widened at the sheer power the 'boys' voice. This was no ordinary human, not even a dragon that he dealt with so regularly when he was a Keeper. The sheer power he felt would be enough to lay waste to two-thirds of the muggle city that they were held in.

He coughed slightly. "Knarleclaw," he called a cart driver over, "take Mr. and Mrs. Potter down to their vault. You will stay here." He directed the last part to the human creature in front of him.

"By all means." Adraxian smirked speaking softly again.

Another goblin approached nervously, young by his stature and bearing, and gestured for James and Lily to follow him. Silence stayed as tension thickened when the doors behind the trio.

"You know what happens if they are harmed…" Adraxian trailed off.

"You care for those humans?" The goblin sneered disgusted.

Adraxian gave a dry chuckle. "Care? No. But have you ever tried to take away toy from a Hagraven?"

Silence filled the hall. Adraxian merely smiled as it continued, not even broken by the other humans and goblins working. All stared at him as though in shock.

'Good going dovah.' Adraxian thought. 'You're causing problems everywhere.' He beat down the urge to just unleash his voice on every one here until the building was in ruins and the people dead. 'That won't help right now, you need at least the two humans you came with, at least. By Oblivion! You've done a wonderful job of trying to gain some modicum of trust.'

'But why should I? They are just humans and kidnappers at that, I should just kill them all.'

'You kill them all you will become the subject of a manhunt, _not_ that that would be a problem, just annoying, and it will cut down on valuable resource time, energy, and recourses.'

'At least take one soul, to sate the stomach.'

'You take one you will want more, until you devour everyone here.' The dragon chuckled.

Adraxian continued to argue with his dovah side as he struggled to hold back the hunger that came with the entire deal. Before either side could convince the other Lily and James came back through the doors they had left.

"Joor, you were slow." Adraxian said. He spun around not acknowledging anyone else and left the pristine granite building without a single drop of bloodshed. How disappointing.

James and Lily looked at each other and followed quickly. They both agreed… they were never bringing Adraxian with them ever again when they went to the bank. They sped up as they saw him enter Florish and Blotts. They were still to slow though as he had a pile of books next to him asked the clerk for recommendations and trying to barter.

"We can't go lower that the set price." The clerk was saying. Obviously just out of Hogwarts and very flustered. Lily recognized her from the Ravenclaw graduation class. Fourth place over-all.

"Seventeen sickles per book is obviously overpriced." Adraxian argued back. "Why, with some of the condition these are in," he held up a slightly scuffed up book, "they can't be looking this bad to even merit a look! The only place this is acceptable is in your personal collection, not a store." Adraxian had to admit, silently that is, that the book he was holding up would be bought with a fortune just because of how straight the binding and pages were, and how uniform the words were, even if he couldn't read them.

"Ha-Adraxian." Lily said cautiously. "What are you doing?"

Adraxian cast the duo a distracted glance. "I would think that it would be obvious. I'm buying books. And you will be teaching me to read this damn language you've got."

"Now you li-" James started only to get cut off when Lily places a hand over his mouth.

"How is it that you can speak English and yet not read it?" She asked instead.

"I have no idea what this 'English' is. I speak Imperial, or Cyrodilic. It is the most common tongue in the Empire." Adraxian replied still sorting through books.

"Then how are you going through those books?" James asked. In triumph, sure he had just caught Adraxian in a lie.

A single eyebrow rose. "By these pictures you have on the front cover." He explained as though talking to an idiot. "Admittedly I have no idea what any of them mean, but it is better than nothing."

Lily placed a hand on James shoulder and gave a gentle tug to get him to stop. "James, don't." She said quietly. "You saw what he did in the Headmaster's office, we just need to work with him for right now."

"Lily…" James started.

"No James." She cut him off firmly. "We _need_ to. It doesn't matter what his attitude is we need to get to know him. Maybe he will change later. For now, don't destroy that trust." James just returned with a lost look. "Ugh. Go home, I will keep Adraxian company."

When James opened his mouth Lily gave her husband a hard glare. He shut his mouth and bolted out of the store. Lily turned to see Adraxian's green eyes watching her curiously.

"You remind me of Lydia." He said offhandedly.

"Who's Lydia?" She asked curiously.

"She's my housecarl. She watches over my son and daughter when I have to leave for a while." Adraxian replied easily.

Lily puffed up. "You are too young to be having kids." She returned fiercely.

Adraxian brushed her off. "I adopted them both. Physically they are no older than me, but mentally I am twice their age. I am legally an adult back home anyways."

Lily took a deep breath. It was no use arguing with him. Evidently it would only lead her to destroying the bridge that she was carefully trying to build. She slowly walked off and easily grabbed the curriculum book for the past four years as well as some added books on theory.

She returned and saw that Adraxian's stack of book was a large eclectic array from childrens to masters. Much to her shock there also appeared to be no frivolous books nor any of the books she collected.

Adraxian smiled as he slid his fingers down the spines. "Thank you Nocturnal." He muttered. "Next dragon sword I make goes to you." He turned to Lily. "Ready."

"You don't…" she started.

"Whether you buy these or not I am still going to be taking them." Adraxian said firmly.

Lily sighed and took those books as well. All in all it was much more than she wanted to spend. After she had finished paying for the books she pulled out her wand to shrink them and place them in her pocket, when Adraxian touched the stacks and they wavered and vanished.

"What did you do?" Lily screeched, thinking that he had just destroyed the book and made her waste money.

"I just placed them into my magick pocket." Adraxian shrugged. "Moving on."

Lily followed Adraxian out the door desperately hoping that they wouldn't have any more theatrics. Her hope was short lived as he refused to get a wand, and almost killed himself at the apothecary.

Frazzled she started to look forward to getting back to Hogwarts where a nice fire and relaxing book were calling her name. The two quickly flooed back to her office and Adraxian quickly took off. Lily didn't even bother following him outside and she slowly made her way from her office and fell face first onto her bed.

After a while she got up pulled out a book and settled down to read, trying her best to relax.

Once Adraxian got outside he stopped about hallway between the castle and the lake. He made sure that he was a safe distance from the carriage and paddock, the ship, and the small hut before he started to run in a large circle laying down rune after rune after rune.

Some people, curious, started to wander over but all halted on the edge of the runic carpet he had made.

In the center of the circle Adraxian lifted his hands up and a large scroll dumped itself into them. He had three of these scrolls; the Sun Scroll, the Blood Scroll, and the Dragon Scroll. Adraxian desperately hoped that this Elder Scroll, the Sun Scroll, was the one that he needed. Moth priests needed months of preparations to read an Elder Scroll. Time he didn't have. Nor did he have time to locate an ancestral hollow.

With neither the time nor the means to gather the supplies needed to protect himself he had to go the most dangerous way possible, and that was to read from the scroll directly. He couldn't even pull a veil of magick over his eyes as the last time he had tried that to read an Elder Scroll, back at the Throat of the World, he had had to wait a week to see properly again and had almost had to fight Alduin without Dragon Rend.

Taking a deep fortifying breath he pulled open the scroll and pure untampered power blew out in a circle. Adraxian felt like he was of fire. Every nerve, every fiber of himself knew nothing but fire and pain and burning as he stared at the Elder Scroll. It was so much, so powerful like he was burning at every moment in time at the same time and he here and now, felt every bit of it.

As the unyielding pain drove its sharp knives into Adraxian the symbols and formulae filled his mind for what he wanted. It felt like forever as finally the scroll dropped out of his charred limp hands and rolled back up on the ground. With a sound of manic cruel laughter and a flash of green light Adraxian fell to the ground.

Taking huge gasps of cool moist air into burnt and abused lungs Adraxian slowly opened his eyes, unaware of having closed them in the first place, and lifted his hands in front of his face.

They were pink and unblemished as he slowly pulled the gloves off. Not the twisted blackened stumps of ash and bone he had expected. He chuckled as he pulled up his mask to rub his eyes. Slowly the laughter turned crazed, manic, louder as he slowly climbed to his feet.

He grabbed the scroll as he rose. It hadn't wanted to give him what he wanted but had eventually acquiesced to his wishes. A small part of him knew that he had gotten nothing out of the scroll but what he had wanted, but he was too drunk on power, and the thought that he had bent a scroll to his will, to care.

Darkness clouded his mind and he fell to the ground and unconsciousness claimed him, silencing the unnerving laughter but not removing the crazed grin from his face. The scroll picked itself back up and pulled itself back into his magick pocket.

Sun conferred with its sibling Blood and Dragon. All three scrolls vanished from the pocket and returned to Nirn. They left nothing but a jumping scattered trail.

 **So sorry for the extreme delay in updates. The muse for this story took on the name and attitude of Adraxian, and when I read one the reviews, won't say which, I got, he hightailed deep into my mind. It has taken these 9 months to get him back. So here is an apology from both myself and Adraxian. ENJOY!**

 **DiamondAir**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Elder Scrolls series or Harry Potter.**

 **All dovahzul translations are listed at the end of their respective paragraphs.**

 **The Soul of a Dragon**

 **Chapter 6**

He was woken by a soft creak of the floor boards above him. He knew that something was wrong when his ears picked up the faint hiss of a bound weapon. Neither his mother nor father were proficient, or even interested in magic to have learned such a high powered spell.

The hiss would only mean that there were intruders in his house. The simultaneous thunks and breathy gurgles made his soft breathe hitch. That would mean the death of his parents. Akatosh, he was twenty! A twenty year old stuck in the body of a ten year old. No friends to speak of nor ability to fight. Just being proficient in flames, sparks, and frostbite, with no muscles to use a blade left him with one choice… run.

He crawled out of bed and crept over to a wardrobe with a false back. Silently as possible, hearing soft steps creep down the stairs, he slipped through. The tunnel was dark as he blindly grabbed the bag his father had insisted he had leave for just such an occasion.

A couple steps forwards and he heard the wardrobe slide open. He broke into a sprint. Jumping over tripwires he sprinted for the exit. It was only thirty feet away but it felt like an eternity. An arrow cut the air behind him lodging deep into his left shoulder. As he dove forward in a haze of pain he made sure to pull the only lever in the room and only real trap.

The ceiling rumbled as it started to fall. He heard the screams as he ran not allowing himself a moment of rest. He could feel the hot tears tracing paths over his cheeks quickly cooling down in the bitter mid-autumn air.

Away. Away. Away. Were his only thoughts as he fled into the cold night of mid Frost Fall.

Coming to water he paused and turned around. He knew that he should keep going, that looking back could mean that he would be killed. But he had to. There, on the small ridge, with a half-hidden view of Lake Ilinalta, was a fire. A brilliant torch of red orange and yellow in the dark night. Another tear fell and he turned his back to the sight and started to struggle across the water allowing the dark gathering mists to guard him from the sad sight.

* * *

A loud gasp echoed in the darkness as Adraxian sat up quickly in bed. The dark vaulted ceiling and large windows were all that greeted him. He was in a room that had multiple beds, it reminded him of a Temple of Healing. As he slowly slid out of the bed he stumbled as formulae and matrices glowed brightly behind his eyes for a moment.

He let out a soft chuckle as the feeling of success filled him again and shot to his feet. First things first though, he needed his gear back. He fingered the strange soft fabric he was wearing. They felt like silk but had more of a texture of cotton. The shirt was also had buttons down the front. He quickly ripped the shirt and pants off. They fell to the ground tattered.

He stood there in just some strange shorts as the cool night air hit his bare skin. His hands glowed green as he waved them around himself and when he lowered his hands his whole body flashed green under Dragon Hide. Only the faint green light in the shadowed corners on his body were left to speak of the protection.

Quickly he left the room and started to look for his gear. The waning moon shone through enough windows to provide the light needed to navigate easily through the twisted corridors. The cold air carried the promise or snow on it though it may not arrive until the end of the month and brought back memories of home.

He was going down his third set of stairs when he heard it. Music, not like any that he had ever heard. It was no song of the heroic nor war, it didn't even have any words, it sounded haunting.

He approached a balcony where a girl with blonde hair was swaying in time to the music. Slowly going around her he saw her playing a strange instrument that looked like a pointed oval and was covering holes on it like a flute.

"That's a nice song." He said. The girl's hazel eyes shot open and the instrument dropped from her hands but caught on a string around her neck.

Her eyes landed on him and her cheeks turned pink. Her eyes though tuned frozen, cold, two chips of a brown ice and Adraxian choked back a laugh at the threatening attempt. "What are you doing out here, and why are you wearing so little?" She demanded.

Adraxian raised an eyebrow. "Really? I just complement you and you start off demanding your own answers? Anyways, I was just looking for where my clothes were stashed and heard your music."

"Looking for your clothes?" the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I had performed a ritual to find a way home and woke up in your healing place. Whoever took me there were probably the ones who took my robes and weapons when they decided to attack me." Adraxian said easily. "What is your name?"

"Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass." Daphne replied.

"Fancy." Adraxian said. "I won't tell you who I am because you probably already know."

"Harry Potter." Daphne said only to follow it up quickly. "Otherwise known as Adraxian Stornmcrown. Turned everything on its head the day before yesterday."

Adraxian shrugged and leaned against the railing. "As the last I tend to do that a lot."

"The last what?" Daphne asked. As far as she was concerned he was the firstborn. He didn't have anything to be considered 'last' much less call himself that.

Adraxian just smiled. "Now what fun is there in telling you everything? Consider it a challenge. If you can figure it out I will teach you some things."

This caused Daphne to raise an eyebrow. "And just what would you teach me that I cannot learn myself?"

"Now, now, don't play the fool." He waved a finger. "You must have heard some of the rumors. If you were even smart you would have been feeling everything shake as I speak. So do yourself a favor and don't downplay your intelligence around me. I know someone who has far more experience and still can't succeed around me."

A single eyebrow rose on Daphne's face. She opened her mouth to say something only to have Adraxian strand up straight. "Perhaps I will see you around somewhere." He said and took off back into the castle.

* * *

Once more following clairvoyance he found himself in front of Dumbledore's office. "Really old man?" He muttered. "Feim."

As the shout took effect he walked through the gargoyle door. Reforming on the stairs he quickly shot up them. He bent down at the door to the office and put his ear to the keyhole. There was no sound except for soft murmurs of sleep. Those should be the portraits. Those strange moving portraits.

Gently he pressed the door open. The room was empty. Slowly he entered to room. The pigeon looked asleep on its perch which was good. Slowly he crept over to the chest his clairvoyance led him to.

He ran his hands over the top of the chest looking for the lock but found none. Brow furrowed he let his magick run over the chest. This method of magic was highly discouraged. Because when magic was allowed to run wild unexpected results easily cropped up. He also couldn't use the Thu'um to open it because he didn't want to alert the whole area as to its use.

Gently he prodded the magic apart, taking note of the lay of the spell. It would be useful to know how to cast this spell his way. Though he didn't know if it would be easier to use this spell or just rune trap one.

Finally the seam on the box appeared and Adraxian stuck his hand into the chest. Each item he touched was warped into his magicka pocket. In his mind he saw each item and cataloged it for what he had as his finger finally grazed his last ring he pulled out with a grin. It was all there.

With a command his body blurred as all of his gear was once again in place, minus the mask. There was a chirp causing Adraxian to spin around. The phoenix was staring at him. The beady black eyes were piercing.

"Think what you will overgrown chicken. I am only here to get my stuff back." He walked back to the door. "If you want to tell that joor about this I'll have no problem with that. He'll find come morning anyways. But if you do tell him, include this. If he ever steals from me again, he will be paying with his life."

With the Adraxian opened the door and left the office.

 **Finally! I had to go through so many drafts to get this chapter done. Then I also had ideas for my Cosmic Fairy and a Pokemon Sun/Moon-Fairy Tail crossover.**

 **Now for all of those who are confused about my age/time/difference. Obviously you didn't pay attention as you read. Sorry for all those innocents reading this but I have been inundated with PM's raging at me (You know who you are) about the discrepancy saying I should instead list it under Parody. Let me spell it out for everyone else: There is a time movement difference between Nirn and Earth with Nirn moving at approximately twice the speed of Earth. Now, considering the metaphysical ties that always tie us to the place we were born, his body is still at the stage of life he would be if he was living on Earth. Now I will acknowledge that there will be a discrepancy in his mental age. Will I explain here? Answer: Read next paragraph.**

 **Now, if that was confusing or not, don't worry. I will also be delving into the theory behind it later on as a research project type thing for Adraxian. Don't expect all of the answers at the beginning. Those type of stories never make for a good read.**

 **DiamondAir**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Elder Scrolls series or Harry Potter.**

 **All dovahzul translations are listed at the end of their respective paragraphs.**

 **The Soul of a Dragon**

 **Chapter 7**

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. As soon as the sun had risen he had woken up to find the dark artifacts that young Harry had had on him were gone. In all honesty he wasn't surprised. At least that the items were gone. He had had a feeling the boy would come to get them.

He returned his gaze to the mirror that was flat on his desk. He watched again as Harry entered the door as a bluish white spectral figure. He took on a human appearance and a hand rose holding an orb of white mist that glowed for a moment before heading straight to the box holding the boys artifacts. After running his hands across the box for a moment the box popped open a crack. Next was what surprised the old Headmaster.

A hand slipped into the box and the other carefully tilted it this way and that. When the inserted hand withdrew it held nothing. Yet in but a moment the boy had gone from wearing solely boxers to fully dressed in his robe, gloves, boot, and undoubtedly, his many rings and amulets. The only thing missing was the mask.

The boy had spoken with the phoenix for a moment but due to the enchantments on the mirror he couldn't add a listening spell. Fawkes, unfortunately, wouldn't tell him either. The image trembled a bit as the boy spoke and then wavered as the boy once again turned into the blue/white spectral form and walked through the office door.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and thought. Harry didn't use any obvious means of a foci. He had hypothesized for a moment that the boy had one of those ring foci, very rare and near impossible to come by, much less be compatible, but his study of the jewelry had revealed no such foci among them. Entering his office clad in only underwear had offered an excellent view to see any underhanded tricks as there was very little cloth to hide behind and yet Harry had reached for nothing else save the box.

Next was how Harry had only reached a hand in and held nothing in it when he had pulled his hand out. Yet somehow the boy had managed to take out every item in the chest. Dumbledore had designed this chest himself and it was designed to only open a small amount to allow one item out at a time, thereby increasing the chance of discovery. Yet, according to his viewer, not a single item had been removed.

Finally it was that spell that was used to walk through the door to his office. If the boy had a spell like that why had he allowed himself to become solid to open the chest? Why not simply reach through? That implied limitations. Regrettably he couldn't see how the spell was cast because not only had Harry recovered and wore his attire, his back was to the mirror. Any hand movement or lip reading was now lost. The applications of the spell for both good and bad were limitless.

Fawkes was being strangely silent throughout the whole morning. No emotion nor image flowed through their bond like it normally would. He had tried asked, sending an image of Harry talking to the bird with a curious feeling, but had only gotten silence. If he looked closely it was like the phoenix had suddenly aged a hundred years. The head drooped and feathers seemed to hang down. Even the warm golden red glow the feathers gave off seemed muted somehow.

Dumbledore let out a sigh before he waved his wand and the mirror flew back to its place. Opening a drawer in his desk he started the missive to the Daily Prophet on the particulars of the Wand weighing ceremony next week.

* * *

Adraxian stood on the tallest tower he could find as just watched the sky as the sun slowly started to paint the world with color. Most specifically he was watching the sole moon which as currently a thin crescent, waning through its cycle of life.

Nirn was never this dark. With how large Masser and Secunda were, true darkness could only be found where all light was shut out, or underground. He couldn't help but stare at the foreign sight trying and failing to reconcile it in his mind. It was simply that baffling.

Eventually he sighed and turned back into the castle. Maybe now he could find the library here. It was a school right? What was a school without a library? He felt another pang of sobering homesickness. What was Serana doing right now? Tolfdir? Lydia?

His mind wandered to the jumble of information that had been compressed into his mind from the Scrolls. His right eye twitching was the only outward sign of the white hot dagger that lanced behind his eyes and the base of his skull. He'd have to tackle that problem eventually, but for now it was just time for patience as he built up his tolerance again.

His metal tolerance had gone through the roof when he had fought Potema, but that had been a combination of youthful hotheadedness and rage at the world as he had yet to come to grips with being Dragonborn.

Even the constant fight with the dragon side of him that had awakened three months prior to that incident with the attack of Alduin at Helgen was nothing like the sear that the new knowledge had given him. He also knew, though he wasn't sure how, that Hermaeus Mora would never be able to get his hands on this knowledge no matter how much the Daedra tried. He was still iffy on the specifics, be it the nature of the knowledge, unlikely, to being actively protected by the Scrolls, likely, to something else entirely.

He briefly toyed with idea of just Shouting down walls until he found the library but discarded it. Though it would be an improvement he mused as his feet took him down yet another empty hallway. Stendarr's mercy! How many hallways did one castle need?

Finally he had had enough. With a quick wave of his hand a fireball destroyed the nearest window which he prepared to jump out of. When in doubt start over.

He froze as he caught a glimmer in the corner of his eye. Turning his head to fully see he saw something he had definitely not expected. There hanging in the air was a ghost. A little more spectral and floaty that he was used to but still unmistakable.

Without conscious thought he raised a hand and shot off a Lightning Bolt and covered himself in a Shock Cloak.

To Adraxian's surprise the ghost didn't move as the spell flashed at it. But it sure did afterwards. With a scream it turned and ran/floated through the wall.

"Get back here ghost!" Adraxian roared and blew that wall out with another fireball. The corridor was empty. Silent save for the clatter of dust as it settled. "Laas!"

The color vanished from the world and life grew in shade, hue, and color. There it was. Hiding in the wall right across from him. The usual writhing mass of spectral blue was missing though. Replaced by a clam, almost serene pulse of almost the same color but still a spectral blue.

Another fireball destroyed that wall too. The ghost screamed out, "Help! Help! I'm being attacked!" As it fled, barely dodging another Lightning Bolt.

Adraxian growled as he blew apart another wall in his chase. Sending off a basic Vampire's Bane he followed the ball of sunlight towards his prey. It sunk through the floor just ahead of his and he blew it apart raining stone into the Entrance Hall below him. Well that worked out. He wanted to get back here anyways.

He felt something hit him and his arms snapped to his sides, feet slamming together. His entire body became immobile. He fell to the floor, unable to move he came to rest face down. He heard footsteps come up and pulled his magic into his hands thankfully uninhibited. When shoes came into view in the settling dust he released his own version of Mass Paralysis.

The traditional spells, the ones found in common spell books and sold in shops, were all usually basic, easy to cast. It was when you tried to personalize them and use personal spells, that magic became difficult. It was easy to cast Flames and Frostbite in each hand, but when you tried to combine them you had to concentrate so that the two opposing elements wouldn't blow up in your face. It was like with all minor spell classifications, especially the fire, ice, lightning, of destruction. Though there was some theory about adding to the spell repertoire specifically air, Whirlwind Cloak raised a lot of eyebrows in the arcane circles.

This version of Mass Paralysis he had designed to both counter immobilization, didn't work on silence, and to immobilize any would be assassin for about a minute. Needless to say that any assassins that saw his spell never lived to warn others.

His spell flew out of him in a wave of bright green light. There were a few screams from some spectators, great witnesses. The spell on him snapped off and he stood up. "Ven!" Adraxian spoke and a cyclone started up grabbing the dust and flinging it out of the way. The first thing he saw was the ghost looking dazed. He quickly ran up to it and tried to grab it. To his shock his hands went straight through the creature.

Quickly he pulled out a dagger raising an eye when he saw Kavohzein's Fang appear in his hand before tightening his grip against the ghost. "Now ghost, tell me who your creator is and shall send you to your rest."

"I-I-I-." The spirit sputtered. "N-N-No-."

"Adraxian smiled slightly, the fear was almost intoxicating his dragon side. "Now, now, no need to be scared. Tell me of your own volition and I will send you off with full rites of Arkay. Resist and I will eviscerate you. Now who is the necromancer that made you? Give me their name!"

"No necromancer made that ghost." McGonagall spoke up from just outside the circle of paralyzed students.

"That is impossible." Adraxian retorted. "Every ghost is the soul of a mortal which was bound to the plane instead of continuing to Aetherius." He pressed Kavohzein's Fang against the specter's throat. A drop of grey blood seeped out. "So I will ask one final time, who is the Necromancer?"

"I-I-I d-do-don't-" The ghost stuttered.

Adraxian's eyes narrowed. A purple film covered the ghost. "Wrong answer." And cut off its head. The body flashed white and purple streams flew into one of his pockets. The body faded into spectral ash and faded from existence.

He spun around as the spell he had cast on the students started to wear off. Picking his way through the slumping crowd he walked over to McGonagall. "Okay, where is the library here?"

What Adraxian didn't expect was for that question to start off a whole chain of events that got him sitting in front of the Headmaster again.

"So why did you kill that ghost?" Dumbledore asked.

Adraxian rolled his eyes. "I've already told you. Ghosts can only be created by a necromancer binding the soul of a mortal to mundus. Best thing to do is to kill them when you see them."

"There is no necromancer here." Dumbledore said. "The ghosts here are wizards who fear death that when they die their spirit remains instead of moving on."

"Well if I were you I would be scared to die too." Adraxian said. "Being an unclaimed soul? You'd wander Aetherius forever." Adraxian reached into his pocket and pulled out a light blue crystal. He gave it a shake and a faint white light woke from the gem. "Well, this unfortunate is about to get claimed."

"What exactly is that?" Lily Potter asked.

"This is a soul gem." Adraxian said. "That ghost wasn't too strong though so it only went into a petty gem. I then can use this to enchant or recharge."

"And what happens to the person whose soul you use?" Snape cut in coldly.

"The soul? It gets sent to the Cairn." Adraxian shrugged getting up. "Which is fortunate or unfortunate, depending on how you look at it."

"What the hell are you talking about brat?" Snape growled.

Adraxian just raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, you are all so backwater that you have to idea about Oblivion. You use magic without regard to its origination." He stood up. "Well, I have better thing to do than to teach this backwater place about the finer points of magic." He went to the door but there was squelch and the door refused to open.

"Release me old man." Adraxian spat.

"Not until you release the ghost." Dumbledore said.

Adraxian held up the gem. "Very well then." He pulled out a black dagger and slammed the crystal into the pommel. The dagger lit up in fire, frost, and shock, due to the chaos enchantment for a single flare before the faint enchanted glow appeared stronger. "There you go. The soul in now free to roam about the Soul Cairn for eternity.

 **Sorry this is late everyone. I have had school pile the work on and I am currently looking at a promotion at work. But all this is really just an excuse so sorry all for being lazy.**

 **I can promis that next chapter will be one where Adraxian will calm down, finally, and starts to make friends. Any suggestions in that corner will be appreciated. And think to all those who reviewed. They helped a lot in not forgetting about this story.**

 **DiamondAir**


End file.
